


Fangs

by LadyDanger420



Series: Hunters AU [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cute, Ectober Week 2019 (Danny Phantom), F/M, Fluff, Gen, Redeemed Dan Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: Emily is a big girl, but this ghost with spooky red eyes and sharp teeth is kind of scary...





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Angela (Angie, usually) is my OC. She's a nephilim—half human, half angel, which I promise makes sense within her universe but I've had this AU idea for months now so enjoy.

Emily was scared. She'd been at the park with her mommy when a big scary ghost monster showed up and started breaking things. She ran and hid when that happened, just like she was told to do, but there were still scary noises outside her hiding place.

Her eyes were all watery and she was sniffling, but she definitely wasn't crying—she was a six years old Big Girl, and big girls don't cry. It was just 'cause of the loud noises outside is all, and the itchy scratchy branches of the bush she was hiding in.

The sound of something crashing into a tree nearby made her yelp, peeking through the leaves to try and see what had happened, but she couldn't see much. She couldn't hear the monster anymore, either, but she didn't want to go check, and Mommy and Miss Mary always said to stay put until someone came and got her after a ghost attack.

She could hear footsteps coming near her bush, though, and carefully peeked out again to see if it was Mommy. No, not Mommy—it was one of the good ghosts, who fought the bad ones. He had the funny letter on his suit like the others, but he was still kind of scary-looking, real tall with big muscles and a cape. She couldn't quite see his face because of the leaves in the way, though.

Emily tried to stay quiet, because she wasn't supposed to come out for anyone except Mommy or Miss Mary, if it happened at school. But she must've made some noise, because he stopped and looked around before looking at her bush. She gasped then, and pulled back, letting the leaves cover her peeky hole back up.

He had scary red eyes, and long pointy ears, and green skin, and spooky sharp teeth, like a monster on TV! And he knew where she was hiding, too, which made Emily feel like actually for real crying.

She huddled back away as she heard him coming closer, watching as his big white boots stopped right near the bush.

"I know you're in there, kid."

Emily whimpered when he spoke. He had a growly voice, almost like Daddy's but  _ scary _ instead of comforting. Maybe if she stayed there long enough he would go away!

A sigh from outside spooked her, before she saw him sitting down where he was standing.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, can you come out for me?"

"N-no! 'M s'pose'ta wait for Mommy!" She replied. If Mommy showed up then Emily would be okay. Mommy wouldn't let the scary ghost get her!

She peeked out at him again, just a little bit so maybe he wouldn't see. He was still big and scary-looking, and as she watched he pushed a button on something in one of his ears and said… something. It sounded like crackly sounds and rustling leaves, which was really weird and also kind of scary. What was he saying?

He seemed okay with leaving her alone for now, just sitting there outside the bush and waiting. But Emily was getting tired of crouching in there—why hadn't Mommy come and gotten her yet?

After a little bit more footsteps started coming, and Emily perked up—maybe that was Mommy! But the scary ghost's reaction made her think again.

"Heya, angel." He said, smiling towards whoever was coming.

"Hey. Where's the kid?" The other person asked. She had a pretty voice, one that sounded nice and friendly. Emily wondered why the scary ghost knew someone who sounded like that.

"Right here." He nodded towards the bush that Emily was hiding in, and the footsteps came closer until she could see who it was.

At first all Emily could see was dirty brown boots like her Daddy wore sometimes, but the new lady sat down next to the scary ghost which let Emily see her.

She was pretty, with long hair like Rapunzel that was in a braid. She looked nice, and not scary at all, but Emily gasped when she saw the big white wings that she had on her back. She was an angel!

"Hi there, kiddo. My name is Angela, can you tell me your name?" The pretty angel asked. 

"E-Emily." She answered, her hands playing with the bottom of her shirt. "Are you a real angel?"

Angela laughed a little bit at that, but it was a nice laugh. "Yes, I'm a real angel, Emily. I'm gonna help you find your parents, is that okay? I'm sure they're worried about you after the ghost attack."

Emily shuffled forwards, but another look at the scary ghost made her stop. He was still sitting there, looking at her with his scary eyes.

"My Mommy says to stay put, though, an' she'll come get me." She mumbled, hoping that Angela and the scary ghost wouldn't get mad.

They looked at each other for a minute, the scary ghost talking in those weird crunchy rustly words and Angela answering in the same way. After a bit she looked back to Emily and held out a hand.

"I just want to be sure your Mommy knows where you are. There's a lot of Mommies and Daddies real worried about their kids right now at the park, I'm sure your Mommy is there too." She said.

Emily thought about that for a little bit. It made a lot of sense, if her Mommy wasn't sure where she'd gone then she would be worried. She shuffled forwards, grabbing the nice angel's hand as she crawled out of the bush.

"Okay, Emily, let's go find your Mommy, okay? Do you want me to pick you up?" She asked.

"Um, if that's okay…" Emily was very tired from running and hiding, and Angela was really nice to her. She smiled and picked her up before starting to walk out of the trees.

Emily put her chin on the angel's shoulder and watched as the scary ghost followed them. He didn't talk a whole lot, mostly just said those weird crunchy words into a thing on his ear. But after a little bit she asked him a question.

"Are you a vampire ghost?"

Both Angela and the ghost laughed a little bit at her question, and she felt silly, but he still answered.

"No, I'm just a regular ghost, Emily." 

"Then why do you got vampire teeth and spooky eyes?" She watched with wide eyes as his ears wiggled around a little while he thought about the question. It made him look kind of silly.

Angela answered before he did, though.

"Dan looks scary so he can help us scare away the bad ghosts. But he's not actually scary."

Emily thought about that for a little bit.

"Like Batman? He dresses all scary to scare away the bad guys but he's really a good guy." It made sense to her—if it worked on bad guys it probably worked on bad ghosts, too.

Dan chuckled at her response. "Yeah, kinda like Batman. Is he your favorite superhero?"

"No, my favorite is Spider-Man, but Batman is pretty cool too." She responded.

"Spider-Man is my favorite superhero too, Emily." Angela answered. That made her feel good—a real life angel liked the same superhero as she did! How cool!!

She was about to ask another question when she heard her Mommy yelling her name. Looking around, she saw her running towards them and started squirming to get down.

"Emily, thank God you're okay! I was so worried!!" She knelt down and checked her face before giving her a kiss on the forehead and standing up to talk to Dan and Angela. "Thank you so much for finding her, I was so scared when I couldn't see her anywhere-"

"You don't have to thank us, ma'am, really. We're here to help people." Angela said. "And Emily was very brave, you should be proud of her."

Emily was happy that Angela thought she was brave, but she was also really tired. She pulled on her Mommy's shirt, and after a little bit Mommy picked her up to start walking home.

As she watched over her Mommy's shoulder, Dan and Angela waved bye-bye. She waved back, and both of them smiled at her. With sharp teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me going!!


End file.
